pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 13, “Return of the Rocket Ship”
Unbelievably so much as changed between the release of the last episode and this one. It's almost insane how different things can be; we've pretty much seen the cast of BFB evolve a lot more quickly than expected. But we are lucky that there even is a new episode in the first place; can you imagine if the twelfth episode were on hiatus forever? The fandom would lose it... and nobody wants to see the fandom lose it.I'd think there to be a lot of tantrums and kids taking to the floor. Pre-Credits Gag: The episode begins with Barf Bag and Spongy failing to sail some planes that they've stolen from Four. Wow. We've just learned that Spongy might as well do whatever it takes to follow his passions. Taco calls Barf Bag and talks about her lack of friends and refuses to discuss team drama while discussing team drama. At least she's being naïvely dismissive about it. Book spies on Taco walking away and she gossips to Lollipop about how wonderful it is. Excuse me, Book? What the hell I'm pretty sure her attitude gets worse and worse; by the end of the season, she'll become so disliked that people will start to vote for her without any reason. Saw appears with a drink and to our surprise, the top of her thing-ness is pink in colour. You know how some reactors start yelling stuff at the screen as if the characters could hear beyond it? For me, I said, Care to give an explanation?, and after the theme song, she does. It turns out that she has been on a scent cleanse, modifying her entire attitude by "pushing the good smells in". I get it; it's an object show reference to all of those hippies going on weird retreats to Central Asia getting stoned. Did they really go that far to leave such a vague innuendo? I love this already. Anyway, Saw makes some agonised shrieking sounds when mentioning Gaty's name and Book gets annoying. She takes Ice Cube and claims that we do not need anything to do with this shit. Icy is brave enough not to go along and walks away to another team. My, what a rule-breaker! There's this other weird gag where Coiny freaks out because Book has mentioned BFDIA. See, his meta-ness has seeped into the BFB world! I am so proud. The Cake at Stake theme plays, and Ice Cube appears next to team Ice Cube. This has been a nine-year-long gag in which Icy appears at the Cake at Stake events of other teams, by the way. With some masking issues from the animation used (I think), Four invokes the audience by saying that our characters might have a possibility to join the show. I can only imagine the voting. A, B, C, all the way to ZZZ, probably. The votes are presented in the form of a pie chart... it's not rocket science to know just who exactly has been eliminated; spoilers have been emanating round the world wide web since episode 12 was released. Now, we all most know that Firey Jr. was going to be eliminated, but not the number of votes. Apparently, he has received exactly 10,000 comments calling for his dispatch to the EXIT. What the hell? I'm speechless; the odds of that happening are exceedingly small! Granted, as small as Firey Jr. receiving any random five-digit number without regard to Benford's law, but I'm glad now that I hadn't voted for Firey Jr. when I had the chance. I think. Firey Jr. gets angry he is what one calls a hothead and says that he never liked anyone on that team. How rude! That's his last words before being sucked in by Four. Next, we get a Yellow Face ad, updated to 2019 standards by having nearly the same exact quality. Have you missed those? Anyway, this advert has a profound effect on Marker, Bell and Lollipop, and this might be a reference to how advertising is everywhere. Everywhere! Buy shit. Fries has a moment of perpetual rage, but stops when he realises, "Four and X are going to announce the next contest... right now." Eraser brings up how Four and X stare into deep space right before they are about to speak. Isn't what they do anyway? He and Fries start to anticipate X floating into the air, and after nothing happens for about twenty seconds, X does begin to float. Oh, joy. We do enjoy that levitating variable, don't we? It does happen, but not even a second in, he disappears through a hole in the ground. That's actually horrible; until Four says that X is hurtling towards the centre of the Earth, we are to assume that X has died on-screen. The reaction on most people's faces would have been the same, I trow. Pillow says something about it's totally predictable that she and the other contestants are to save X, something that makes Four rise from the horizon like a third sun and just screech at and then devour that poor piece of furniture. Okay... what the fuck? If she had just known that she would have been tongue, she would not have talked back to Four omnipotent. After Tree's look of disdain, Four says that the contest is for everybody to get X's treasure before he can, which must not happen because HE MUST BE X'S ONLY TREASURE! Psycho lover, isn't he? Perhaps he deserves a special on the cosmic horror branch of the Lifetime channel. On Golf Ball's team, there is a revelation that GB has invented an MMR, which is not the maternal mortality rate of a country, but a mutual mind-reading device that exchanges what people are thinking about them. Would you even know what would happen if something such existed in the real world? Not good. Most governments would seize any MMR... and use them to their own benefit. Anyway, we discover that Golf Ball's thoughts on her square root obsessions and desires to incinerate everybody, causing Golf Ball to change the subject and use the MMR on somebody of a better consciousness, who is obviously Tennis Ball. GB warns him that X can read his mind, so he must not think anything negative, like what Golf Ball has been saying. Well, we all know that Golf Ball thinks that Tennis Ball thinks that X is stupid, a thought that X captures. That's the last thing I would like to hear whilst being sent to the core. Tennis Ball tells GB that the treasure is underground emeralds, mostly at the coordinates of 133, –82, –7.63. It was at that point at which I needed to take a break and look that shit up on Google Maps, but that's bogus for a human-based planet like Earth: A coordinate may not begin with anything beyond 90, and there are usually two things on the sides of the commas. Objects are different, then. So TV announces that this secret must be closely guarded and nobody shall know about it, all by using past clips of BFDI. That's actually a really clever way of putting it. It's how one can find an alarmingly high number of videos portraying Barack Obama and Donald Trump singing pop songs that you'd never think of. Grassy tells everybody, who happens to be stood around them. The cat's out of the bag. Following some drama concerning Basketball being a fake, the Iance alliance take in Ice Cube as a refugee from Book's team of tyranny and they all try to get people to start digging. Ruby endearingly calls Snowball “big boy” and Lightning “thunder”, something that I found completely hilarious for some reason, and nobody wants to do anything. Fanny hates digging but also hates the concept of hatred against digging. Such paradoxes would usually make people explode. So Lightning digs extremely quickly and everybody goes down because they are all teams of followers. In fact, Eggy and Cake start to argue about following everybody else. Yeah, there seems to be something morally questionable about going down a hole that somebody else has spent so much time digging. I'd be one to claim not to follow in this situation but do so anyway. Loser, whose name has been called so many times by now, says in a pixelated background that he wants to have some chicken nuggets. And where are the chickens? The Death PACT start to run towards the evil Kenyan canyon but are stopped by Black Hole, who claims that Pillow has died from Four's vore. That's one good way to instil some guilt into a seemingly guiltless bunch. So, they all wave their arms out of indifference. On A Better Name Than That, Golf Ball commands everyone to get into her rocket, which Robot Flower has so obediently captured, and digs deep with it. Yes, because who has ever thought about using a rocket to go downwards than up? But, they seem to be very slow about it because we can see some recommended characters just trapped inside the soil. How have they got there? Whoever did it was probably very unethical. Iance begin digging viciously through the ground, and they stop because Lightning has heard some screaming sounds. Of course, if you are digging a few kilometres under the planet's crust, screaming would be absurd and rather creepy. Perhaps this was a reference to that time that Russians discovered Hell underground or something like that. Everybody freaks out because the other teams are going to fall on them, so Ruby turns upside-down. There's a dirty joke hidden there; I just know it. At least Snowball seems extremely disgusted with that. He suddenly becomes the brain among the team and tells everybody to dig sideways. The suspense is real. Team Ice Cube fall on top of Bubble, but she carries all of them with impressive strength. She ain't dead yet! Ruby decides to dig in various directions and tells everybody to blow so Beep end up in a separate ditch. That's good geoengineering. Flower falls from the makeshift cliff and lands on Team Ice Cube, thus killing Bubble and traumatising the rest of her team. Her reaction explains it all She seems to be unfazed by the fact that it's not okay to kill people! Big fucking deal. Pie has an epiphany. And Bottle an advent. If you wave your arms, it doesn't mean that you don't care. Yeah, they've discussed this before, in the first episode! Black Hole goes up to Four that Pillow should be recovered, and he, with the lightest of reactions, responds with "No." So, Tree says that everyone else on the team must be eaten by Four's unopenable mouth. In fact, Pen says that five is bigger than four, a more unpleasant fact in the numeric universe. In that case, there are infinitely more numbers that are greater than four.At the same time, there are infinitely more less than four. Infinity makes (no) sense. So by the end of the episode, we are to assume that Death PACT may or may not make it out alive inside of Four's being. You know, this probably means that they will be closer to the EXIT. And that can lead to some very uhhhhh times. Gaty calls out Book for being a disturbingly rage-filled whiner and instructs her to look inside herself. Oh my gosh, just because she's lesbian doesn't mean she's angry all the time! But we do have a look at what is inside Book. Not good, I suppose. Beep discover a way to dig themselves out of the pit of despair through which they have put themselves, and Woody shakes Rocky as if he were a bell at Christmas. He says “Wa-wa”, which, as I have looked up, is the name of some little shops in Pennsylvania. Then he smiles to some really smexy music. At first, I thought Balloony, whilst jingling Rocky, was saying something in some made-up magic spell language like “Intusta Naja”, but it turns out that he is really inducing nausea and causing Rocky to barf down the hole. The whole scene is so triumphantly positioned that Nickel tries to get Woody to tongue him. Delicious. Team Ice Cube stumble across something, as illustrated in the diorama, and it seems to be like a whole new version of their above-ground land. That's when the episode ends and the new episode comes out on the seventh of August. Mark your calendars, people! The comments are not devoid of anything due to this being a non-voting episode, though. There exists a moment at which JnJ want you, yes, you, to vote for your favourite character. For the first time, we get two-letter abbreviations for every major character in the series, similar to those used by countries at the end of their national-based websites actually, and it looks like a periodic table. A periodic table... of objects. Post-Credits Gag: Gelatin saying, “Oh my gosh!” against a black background. That's pretty much it. Firsts: A major change to one's asset, brought unto by anything but fate (Saw) Random quote: “X is stupid.” — Tennis Ball's thought Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 13 # Book (360 syllables) # Gaty (360 syllables), tied with Book # Four (276 syllables) # Golf Ball (193 syllables) # Tennis Ball (166 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # Four # Donut # Golf Ball (1 ↑) # Book (5 ↑) # X (2 ↓) # Lollipop (1 ↑) # Leafy (2 ↓) # Liy (2 ↓) # Gaty (19 ↑) # Bubble (2 ↑) Gaty and Bubble replace Match (now #11) and Pen (#12) in the top 10. The highest increase was that of Gaty, 19 ↑. After their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #23. * Bracelety went from #29 to #47. * Liy went from #3 to #8. * Roboty went from #49 to #55. * Loser went from #27 to #36. * 8-Ball went from #19 to #31. * Stapy went from #13 to #16. * David went from #56 to #61. * Match went from #8 to #11. * Firey Jr. is now at #43. Where will he be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts